


Morning Cuddles

by knopewyatt



Category: Parks and Recreation
Genre: F/M, Morning Cuddles, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-24
Updated: 2015-07-24
Packaged: 2018-04-11 01:40:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4416185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knopewyatt/pseuds/knopewyatt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Morning cuddles, Leslie is pregnant and Ben is being perfect as usual</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning Cuddles

"Leslie...Leslie, wake up honey..." Ben whispered, nuzzling into his wife's blonde curls.

"Mmmph" she responded, snuggled within their lavender paisley sheets "what time is it?" She asked sleepily.

"Nearly 8am" he explains to her, wrapping his body around hers. He loves moments like this, when she's half asleep, wearing only a t-shirt and her 'sleepy pants' which they both knew she wore only because they made her arse look amazing. (Not that it ever looked anything other than absolutely spectacular)

She hadn't fallen asleep until past 3 am, and it was only because of Ben wandering downstairs to see if she was still okay that made her realise the amount of time she had spent that evening filling in a colour-coded, chronologically ordered binder for her 1st trimester of their first baby.

He smoothed his hand over her side to feel her growing bump under her Li'l Sebastian t shirt he had bought her at the Harvest Festival; his heart swelling with a perfect mixture of excitement and terror as he thinks of the tiny human inside his wife.  
"I love waking up to you doing that, you make me so happy" she tells him, briefly placing her hand on top of his, as she rolls over to face him. Their bare legs intertwining and her soft hand coming up to cup his stubbly cheek, and the other sneakily resting on his butt.

"You're not that good at being sneaky" he tells her, giggling at the memory. 

Leslie gives his butt a squeeze and grins, leaning closer to kiss his adorable mouth.  
God how did she ever manage to end up with such a perfect person?She had honestly never been this happy.

Their noses were still touching as she began to whisper to him in that gorgeous Pawnee accent that drives him crazy.

"I love you, my wonderful, handsome elf king"

"You're such a goof ball, I love you so much" he says, kissing her again, deeper, his hands reaching up and gently grasping her face, pulling her in every so slightly more as he nibbles carefully on her bottom lip, smiling into the morning kiss they share every day.

"I could make out with your stupid face all day"

He laughs "I know you could, you have actually...many times"


End file.
